Devices consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to a current mode pulse width modulation (PWM) boost converter.
Voltage converters may be divided into two types. A first type may be an AC-DC converter to convert an AC voltage to a DC voltage. A second type may be a DC-DC converter to convert a DC voltage to an AC voltage. In general, the AC-DC converter is mainly used. However, use of the DC-DC converter has gradually increased.
The DC-DC converter may receive a constant DC voltage to output a constant DC voltage having a level different from a level of the input DC voltage. At this time, the DC-DC converter may be referred to as a boosting converter when an output voltage is higher than an input voltage and as a buck converter when an output voltage is lower than an input voltage.